


A Hecking Picnic

by Lil_Lycanthropy



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Picnic, i posted it on tumblr, idk what else this is, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lycanthropy/pseuds/Lil_Lycanthropy
Summary: The Sanders Sides go on a picnic because "bonding time". Or whatever.





	A Hecking Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr you can follow me @[lil-lycanthropy](http://lil-lycanthropy.tumblr.com/)

It was Patton’s idea.

Of course it was; anything to get everyone together and out of Thomas’s mind palace. “It’ll be great for everyone to get some fresh air!” he said. “I’ll bring baked goods and we can have a great time and it’ll be our first picnic together as a family!”

Roman was quick to get on board with it. “Yes! Time for everyone to get out for some adventure!”

Virgil scoffed at the two. “I don’t want to. I like it in my room—dark, cold enough for a hoodie, and none of  _you_  are ever there."

Surprisingly enough, Logan also sided with Virgil. “Since we’re a part of Thomas, as long as he gets what he needs, we’ll be fine. We don’t need ‘fresh air’ or ‘baked goods,’ ” he said with little air quotes. “And Thomas still has work he needs to be doing. He is currently planning the video, so he will need both me and Roman, at the very least.”

“Didn’t you mean  _Roman and I?_ ” the Prince said with a triumphant smirk.

“No, I didn’t.”

“C’mon, guys, it’ll be fun! Thomas needs some relaxation, and I don’t want to go by myself.” Patton was giving the three sides his best puppy-dog eyes, before Virgil rolled his own and Logan agreed.

“Fine, I’ll come with you morons.”

“I guess a small break  _could_  be beneficial…”

All four sunk out of the common room.

* * *

 

They appeared a moment later in a different part of the mindscape—the exact replica of a nearby park that Thomas often went to when stressed (or to do pranks on unsuspecting dog-walkers).

Patton was holding a traditional picnic basket and a grin was plastered across his face. “This is gonna be so great!”

“Yeah, if Prince Harming doesn’t stab anybody. Actually, wait, that might make this crap more interesting…”

The Prince indeed had his sword out, a look of slight annoyance taking over his previously-determined features. “Leave me alone, Scary Godmother. I’m here for the  _adventure_! Since we have left the relative safety of the commons, it is my job to protect you three, and myself. I will not let your foul mood ravage my spirit!”

“Fantastic,” Virgil said, before putting his headphones on.

“Now, kiddo, don’t be putting those back on!” Patton said, pulling off the offending devices. “This is gonna be a nice, quality bondage trip for the four of us.”

Virgil’s mouth gaped. “A what now?”

“A bondage trip—a trip where we all bond together!”

Virgil closed his mouth just as Logan opened his. “Actually, the word ‘bondage’ means ‘the state of being enslaved’. It is also a term used for a certain type of—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, let’s not go any further into that,” Roman said.

They all began setting everything up. Logan laid a blanket on the ground, Virgil promptly flopped onto it (“What? I’m making sure it doesn’t blow away!”), Roman chewing Virgil out for doing nothing (“I will stick you with my sword if you don’t get your foot out of the sandwich platter.”), and Patton enjoying all the commotion.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Virgil seemed to be having a pleasant time, with his eyeshadow almost completely faded and soaking in the sun.

It was going marvelously, until an ear-splitting scream broke the light atmosphere.

“ _There’s a spider in my sandwich!”_ Patton shrieked, whipping his bread onto the ground.

Roman dropped his sandwich just as fast, before pulling out his sword.

“Roman, I don’t think we need to bring out any weap— _holy helium carbon potassium, please stop stabbing the sandwich!_ ” Logan shouted, gripping his hair tightly.

Roman was slicing up the sandwich, looking for the spider. “Where did it go, Pat!?”

Tired (and slightly panicked) from the change of atmosphere, Virgil snapped his fingers, and they were all instantly transported back to the commons.

The Prince and Patton both fell over with the force of the movement, Roman almost falling on his sword. Another snap, and that was gone, too.

“There, no spiders. You happy now?” Virgil said, his eyeshadow returning with a vengeance as his heart sped up.

“I had it covered!” Roman said. Virgil flipped him off.

Patton was rubbing his cardigan over his cheeks, trying to get some comfort to cope with such a traumatic event. “Thanks, Verge.”

Softening up, Virgil gave a small, “Whatever,” before disappearing to the kitchen. He came back a moment later, holding a glass of water. “Drink up. Helps your body chill out.” Patton accepted the water, slowly drinking the whole thing.

After a minute or two, Logan broke the silence. “That…did not go as planned.”

Everyone nodded. Just for once, it would be nice to get together and not have something go wrong.

“I’m sorry for freaking out over the spider and ruining our picnic,” Patton finally said.

The other three Sides exchanged a glance, before the words came tumbling out all at once.

“If I had seen it earlier, I would’ve destroyed before you even noticed—”

“The outing was not completely ruined. You’re doing something Virgil often does, called  _mental filtering_ —”

“It’s fine, Patton, you can’t control your fears. I get it.”

He teared up as the all tried to reassure him. “Thanks. I guess spiders just… _bug_  me!”

Groans filled the room at his dad joke, and maybe the day wasn’t entirely ruined after all.


End file.
